Halothane (2-bromo-2-chloro-1,1,1-trifluorethane) and chloroform are two commonly used general inhalation anesthetics. A major disadvantage of these compounds is that in some instances they cause damage to the liver. This toxicity is believed to result from the presence of toxic metabolites in the liver. See Anesth. 45, 622 (1976) and 43, 392 (1975). The metabolism of halothane also results in the elevation of inorganic bromide in the blood. See Anesthes. 44, 194 (1976). The elevation of plasma bromide is responsible for post-anesthetic depression.
It is known that the replacement of hydrogen by deuterium in some antimicrobial compounds will result in a marked decrease in enzymatic difluorination. See 15th Interscience Conf. of Antimicrobials, Agents and Chemotherap., September 24-26, 1975, Abstract Nos. 100, 101, and 102. A method of making deutrated halothane is disclosed in JACS 83, 1223 (1961).